A hydrocarbon well may be utilized to produce gaseous hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation. Often, a wellbore liquid may build up within one or more portions of the hydrocarbon well. This wellbore liquid, which may include water, condensate, and/or liquid hydrocarbons, may impede flow of the gaseous hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation to a surface region via the hydrocarbon well, thereby reducing and/or completely blocking gaseous hydrocarbon production from the hydrocarbon well.
Traditionally, plunger lift and/or rod pump systems have been utilized to provide artificial lift and to remove this wellbore liquid from the hydrocarbon well. While these systems may be effective under certain circumstances, they may not be capable of efficiently removing the wellbore liquid from long and/or deep hydrocarbon wells, from hydrocarbon wells that include one or more deviated (or nonlinear) portions (or regions), and/or from hydrocarbon wells in which the gaseous hydrocarbons do not generate at least a threshold pressure.
As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, plunger lift systems require that the gaseous hydrocarbons develop at least the threshold pressure to provide a motive force to convey a plunger between the subterranean formation and the surface region. As another illustrative, non-exclusive example, rod pump systems utilize a mechanical linkage (i.e., a rod) that extends between the surface region and the subterranean formation; and, as the depth of the well (or length of the mechanical linkage) is increased, the mechanical linkage becomes more prone to failure and/or more prone to damage the casing. As yet another illustrative, non-exclusive example, neither plunger lift systems nor rod pump systems may be utilized effectively in wellbores that include deviated and/or nonlinear regions.
Improved hydrocarbon well drilling technologies permit an operator to drill a hydrocarbon well that extends for many thousands of meters within the subterranean formation, that has a vertical depth of hundreds, or even thousands, of meters, and/or that has a highly deviated wellbore. These improved drilling technologies are routinely utilized to drill long and/or deep hydrocarbon wells that permit production of gaseous hydrocarbons from previously inaccessible subterranean formations. However, wellbore liquids cannot be removed efficiently from these hydrocarbon wells using traditional artificial lift systems. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for artificial lift to remove wellbore liquids from a hydrocarbon well.